


Book One- The First Year

by Narq (Ellenar_Ride)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, KillSuit Gaming, Mt. Dew Addict, Sort-Of Runaway, Teenage Master Thief, Video Game Nerds, Virtual Reality, Willingly Homeless Teen, mentor/apprentice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenar_Ride/pseuds/Narq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>January 1st, 2013<br/>There's a challenge going around, now, with the KillSuit Gaming coming out today. Document your first year of KillSuit Gaming experience and send the finished work in to the creators January 1st, 2014. They'll choose one of them and the winner will be their official KillSuit Beta, and try out all the games before they're released, to help work out the kinks.<br/>Here's hoping it's me.</p><p>BEING REWRITTEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January 1st, 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note, the e-mail is _not_ a real e-mail, to the extent of my knowledge. Please don't send any e-mails to it. I assume you all know this- it just made me feel better to say so.

January 1st, 2013

There's a challenge going around, now, with the KillSuit Gaming coming out today. Document your first year of KillSuit Gaming experience and send the finished work in to the creators January 1st, 2014. They'll choose one of them and the winner will be their official KillSuit Beta, and try out all the games before they're released, to help work out the kinks.

Here's hoping it's me.

Unfortunately, no-one knows what they're going to be choosing on. I'm making an educated guess and saying creativity, problem-solving skills, and a more leadership-inclined player.

Whatever.

Anyway, onto the game. It took forever to get all the sensors and hologram-emitters all set up, but it should be worth it. I'm particularly looking forward to Stealth- it's essentially stealing, trickery, and sneakery, only Big Brother Hen can't get mad at me. The actual KillSuit itself is pretty comfortable, too- and I can't _begin_ to describe how much more convenient it is.

And now the bio. It's a little annoying, but we were requested to fill them out.

Username: Narq  
Gender: Male  
Age: Fifteen  
Birthdate: December 21st, 1998  
Appearance: 5'3", 113 lb., dark brown hair, light gray eyes, Caucasian, pale. Sleek.  
Clothing: Dark-colored t-shirt, washed-out jeans, black lace-up hiking boots.  
Family: Two brothers; one older, one younger.  
E-Mail: Narqthethiefling@gmail.com

... I guess it wasn't _that_ bad. It just feels weird, you know? Giving away all that information about yourself. Especially the E-Mail. I know they said these things were private, but they also said that the journal of the winner would be published.

It's creepy.

They're creepy.

And _you're_ creepy, too- whoever you are that happens to be reading this.

Keep in mind that the above paragraph does not apply to myself.

I think that's all for today.

-Narq


	2. January 2nd, 2013

January 2nd, 2013

Alright, now that I'm over yesterday's snit about the bio, let me explain about the KillSuit a little bit more.

First, the KillSuit is a gaming controller, a full-body suit with sensors that lets the games register you as part of the world. Each KillSuit comes with six bundled games; Stealth, Scope, Kick, Flip, Karate, and Archery.

Stealth, like I mentioned before, is an in-and-out game. You have to get into a location, secure the target (a person or object) and then get it/them out without setting off any alarms or traps.

Scope is a shooter game a lot like Lazer-Tag. Your KillSuit recognizes hits, and so many will shut it down, taking you out of the game and making you invisible to the other players.

Kick is a very strength-oriented work-out/training routine. You have to beat opponents (computer-generated) of increasing difficulty through, pretty much, brute strength. Yeah, I don't think that one will work out for very many people.

Flip is a much more acrobatic-based training simulation. It's a lot like Kick, but your methods involve a lot more dodging, strategic thinking, and, well, flipping.

Karate is, as you'd probably guess, a Karate simulation with a computer-generated teacher.

Finally, Archery is a simulated archery range. It'll be great to practice. Now, if only they would come out with a knife-throwing version...

They all seem pretty fun, but I'm looking forward to Stealth the most.

See, I have a bit of a stealing issue- I just _have_ to prove that I'm smarter. Even when I get in trouble, over and over again, I just can't stop. My older brother throws these _ridiculous_ fits every time I show up with a police "escort". My little brother, of course, thinks I'm the awesomest thing in existence- and Big Brother Hen hates that, too. Not that I really care.

He keeps threatening to throw me out, but I know he won't. Not until I turn eighteen. Besides, I'm hardly here anyway. The only thing he could really do to hurt me is cut me off from visiting Little Bro (and yes, I'm going to refer to them as Big Brother Hen and Little Bro in here- they're not online, so no online names, and I'm not putting in their real names), and he wouldn't do that. Little Bro would cry for weeks. Besides, Big Brother Hen enjoys when I drop by- free babysitting for Little Bro.

Anyway, before I got off track, I was talking about my stealing problem. So, I'm looking forward to Stealth. I'm hoping it'll give me that same sort of thrill, but in a way that Big Brother Hen won't fuss about.

Huh. I _have_ been rambling.

That's all for today.

-Narq


	3. January 3rd, 2013

January 3rd, 2013

I've finally gotten a chance to get on; I had to bribe Big Brother Hen to let me set up in his house. I'm on babysitting duty for the next two weeks while he's working. That, unfortunately, means I'm tied down for the next two weeks. Do you have any idea how _annoying_ that is? All I want to do now is run away as fast as I can. I don't _do_ tied down. As soon as someone tells me to do something, I want to do the exact opposite. Big Brother Hen says I have issues with authority, too. I'm starting to believe him... but don't tell _him_ I said that!

Anyway, I've succeeded. I managed to get on and try out Stealth. I then spent the next three hours playing missions. It was _so_ addicting! It was like stealing. No, it was  _better_ than stealing. ... Not that I'm going to  _stop_ stealing- I'll never give Big Brother Hen  _that_ satisfaction. Half of the time, I get the feeling he just wants to be the one who _fixed_ the Master Thiefling Narq and made him  _a decent, hard-working member of society._ _  
_

I'm not gonna let him. Besides, that basically translates to _boring._

But, I can't avoid him completely, unfortunately. That would mean ditching Little Bro, and I don't want to do that.  _He_ never did anything to me.

Anyway. On to the game. I know they said they didn't care if we put details of our regular lives, but I  _do_ have to include the game.  


So, I got on for the first time today. And Stealth is  _addicting._ In addition, I've made my first online friend. It's so much easier when a game first starts- then you know everyone is at the same level.

So, online friends. Well, acquaintances. Anyway. SysDar. Don't ask me what the name means.

Anyway, one feature of the game is a chat, personal messages, and an online journal. So, the pair of us ended up in a chat forum, don't ask me how we were the only ones, and we got to talking. She suggested we go ahead and team up for the next Stealth mission we took. It wasn't the best- she doesn't have as much experience as me, I can tell- but she's not half bad, and she'll only improve with practice. Of course, she asked me to teach her how to be all stealthy, so I now officially have an apprentice. That's the other neat part about the game- it has a neat Mentor/Apprentice system.

So SysDar is now my official apprentice. Awesome.

I think that's all for today.

-Narq


	4. January 4th, 2013

January 4th, 2013

> _"Come on, [Narq], pull yourself together! You're destroying this family, can't you see that? [Little Bro] looks up to you, and if you're not careful, you're going to turn him into a mirror image of YOU. Is that what you WANT? Well, if it is, I've got news for you! Family or not, good at looking after [Little Bro] or not, despite the fact that he seems to think a waste of space like you is worth even_ caring about,  _much less_ looking up to _, I will_ not  _hesitate to kick you out of this house completely if you so much as cause him to steal one little thing! You remember this, [Narq]- you're a disgrace to this family."_

Yeah. That's what I woke up to this morning. Apparently Big Brother Hen is in a  _mood_ today. Not that he ever  _isn't_ _._ He  _loves_ waking me up with his self-righteous speeches. It's so  _annoying._

And yeah, I edited the typed-out version to put in the names I gave us instead of our real names. Sue me.

Anyway, I'm taking SysDar through a Flip course today- prep for getting through laser arrays. It'll be fun.

Why do I get the feeling today's entry is going to be short?

Anyway, aside from plans with SysDar (who is extremely amusing, in my humble opinion), I've got two Stealth missions and a Scope mission I'm planning to run through today.

For the Stealth missions, I've got to get through an alien-controlled bunker to rescue a high-up politician, and make my way to the vault of a bank where some visiting dignitary's kid is being held. Then for Scope, I've got to go kill said visiting dignitary. ... I feel bad for the kid.

Ah, whatever. It's not like she's real; all targets, trainers, bystanders, shopkeepers, and other NPCs are computer-generated.

Alright, I gotta go. Little Bro's tugging on my shirt- he demands a peace offering consisting of large amounts of mac'n'cheese and breaded shrimp. If he doesn't get it, he'll flood the house with his tears and then probably rip my door off its poor defenseless hinges.

That's all for today.

-Narq


	5. January 5th, 2013

January 5th, 2013

I've been reliably informed (by little bro) that I'm a Mountain Dew addict, and he thinks I should start a MDAA (Mountain Dew Addicts Anonymous). To be fair to him, that's what it looks like- I must've drunk seven cans today. But it's not because of the taste.

No. It's because I can't fall asleep. I don't dare; Big Brother Hen is gone tonight, and I don't want to wake up Little Bro with my nightmares. He already wonders enough because of the bruises.

See, I stepped out to get some groceries today, and who do I run into?

A guy I double-crossed and robbed a couple years ago. Of course he remembered me; it would be too convenient for him to forget. So he thought it'd be fun to have a couple of his little goons work me over a little bit.

I'm just glad I'd washed off all the blood before Little Bro found me. That would've been  _awful,_ and Big Brother Hen probably would have killed me for it. Or given me back to Mr. Punchy (that's what I've declared my old acquaintance's biggest bodyguard/goon/henchman guy).

Shut up and leave off about my weirdness. I'm tired and a bit punch-drunk. Not to mention covered in bruises- and they even hacked off my hair! I'm very proud of my hair. Well, I  _was._ Now there's only about three ragged inches left to  _be_ proud of.

Short of finding Little Bro, I think the hair was the worst thing they could have done to me, and they  _knew_ it, darn it! 

Moving on.

Unfortunately, I had to skip over  my training session with SysDar- I sent her a PM saying I was sick.

She sent me a digital get-well card.

I didn't even know they  _made_ those.

Whatever. Big Brother Hen should be back soon- the sky's starting to get a little bit of gray in amongst the black.

That's all for today.

-Narq


End file.
